swtorgirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightfellow Opinion Part 2
Girls who accept gifts and special treatment are “asking to be treated as something special” therefore should expect and accept both the negative as well as the positive treatment that this brings. I do not agree on this one. How can you expect something in return when giving a gift? A gift is a gift, otherwise it's a trade How to bring more girls in to the MMO experience. Shouldn't the question be "how to bring more people in to the MMO experience"?. Is it just me? or do some others also enjoy select moments of blood and gore and find toned down 'family appropriate' rated content just a bit too fluffy, shiny and a bit lame How would you like to see SWTOR create these gory moments? Could they do it? I like all the effects... I bet they could, not sure how I want it to be though. Are you planning to play Republic or Imperial ? I'm planning on rolling a Bounty hunter Do you play male toons or female, does it make much difference? My toons are always female, just as I am. I want them to be mini-me's. Your thoughts on the gaming industry depiction of the female form. What do you think of how Bioware is showing females in SWTOR? Haven't really any clear opinion regarding this matter yet What Female character creation / customization options would you like to see for SWTOR? Same as above. Who of the girls here has made an in game vid before? Who here would like to make one in SWTOR? What topic / POV would you choose? What functions would you like to see in game that help the process and, What outside programs do you use? I haven't created a vid before. What female race do you think is really cool and would like to play in SWTOR? Chiss, I think Is it wrong for a girl to flirt and sweet talk her way up the loot chain? I don't see how anyone could fall for that... I see no problems with it, even though I don't practise this behaviour myself. With more than one class choice now able to provide healing support how many of us are thinking about taking an Advanced Class with a healing support option in it and does this change the possible class choice you were initially going to make? No, it doesn't change anything for me Do you share your Real Life pictures with MMO guildies and friends? Yes, I do. If you had to pick, which one would you rate as more important; the healer who sits back and does damage from afar; the Tank who takes all the damage and attention; or the damager who makes all the hard hits? They are all important. Have any of you ladies ever dressed in a skimpy little outfit and gone for a stroll through your game? Ew, No Is there a reason that there is such a minority of female gamers in the hardcore MMO gaming scene? There are probably several reasons to this. Have any of the participants in this thread ever met with a guy or girl irl that they've met in an online game? Yes I have. We lived together, he became my fiancée and we were together for 4 years before it all ended. Do you tend to use your forum ID name for at least one of the in game characters, or do you like to make up different names to fit the character of each toon / situation and/or keep a little bit a anonymity in game? I think I will be more anonymous this time around. What do you think about the idea of a Darth title? Both sounds intrigueing to me!Both sounds intrigueing to me! What are you thoughts on in character romances with other players? Fun, and who am I to judge? Do you tend to create a look and image in your head before hand that you try to render your character to as close as possible or do you tend to wait and see what you like in the character creation or are you a hit 'random creation' and lets get gaming kinda girl ? Yes, almost all my characters have looked like me in some way When you all create characters, do you tend to stick to a uniform... code i guess? like always the same hair color, always the same kind of facial structure, that sort of thing? Yes, see my answer above. Are you the kind of girl who prefers to venture out and explore as a group or are you a lone ranger? Will you be the one calling the shots in the dailogue cut scenes? I'm often a lone ranger when questing, but I really enjoy to pvp or raid with friends- it's the most fun of all! Are you a PvPer or PvEer? I'm mostly a PvEer but I like both What if your companions fail on a mission, do you want to be able to punish them in a fit of IC rage or malicious vindictiveness? What about if they do exceptionally well? Can we reward them in some way? Hm, not sure about this one. What's your planned colour palette, as in what is a predominent colour that you'd like your toon to be clothed in or have? Black is black, baby...! Do you think, expect, or want traditionally sith colours of Black red and Purple to be available to the Jedi bears as well? Colour palette are clearly used as identifiers on the films. It's a natural thing that has been used through history to create a sense of unity and belonging. Some traditions are necessary for the game not to lose it's character. What makeup and tattoo options would you use on your toons? Some eyeliner and red lipstick, and then I'm good to go! What's your most memorable PvP encounter? Meeting Mandokir in Zul'Gurub (WoW). He'd been a nuisance for the guild for so long, and when we finally took him down some punk from the guild ninja looted him and left the guild. The despair was total. What hood options or what gear can you have showing or not showing? like if you can remove the cloak, or if you can have a headpiece as well as a robe hood up. I always have my clothes on me... Do you feel comfortable about mentioning your computer gaming hobby in public (in real life)? Do you feel you are being stamped as odd and shunned by other females? I'm not ashamed of what I like. Are we girls turned off / turned on/ at all interested in the techy side of gaming. Do overclocked processor speeds and the latest hottest vid cards and memory get you all dizzy? Who has a 'pimped out rig'? I'm not that interested in these matters... What kind of shape will you choose for your character? Will anyone make a larger build female char? I would totally do so if there was such an option. Is a good strong female member player base an indicator of a good, strong, quality guild? Not necessarily, but it could be. Are you into the idea of space combat and owning your own ships and how would we like to 'do out' our ships? What colour schemes, mods, decorations, etc Sounds fun, not sure I would pimp my ship that much though. Has anyone ever planned a pregnancy or at least hoped that your little bundle of joy will respect your *cough* carefully planned timing *cough* and arrive in time for the big launch? Hell no Do you use a mic and voice chat? Is it a benefit or a hindrance to your gaming fun? I've had in the past, but it's broken now. Will get a new if the need arises Do you feel the need for change after a certain amount of time in-game? How do you and your guild deal with this ? It depends... Not sure yet Are there ways in which Bioware can facilitate character development and diversity which would help this? It depends... Not sure yet. How many of you have been involved in closed beta's of MMO's and what did you think of the experience? I haven't. Post up one thing that you as a girl gamer look for in a guild I would like to be in an all-female guild some day Pinky signatures, they speak the girly language. You can put anything in there and find the right audience. Right? Yeah, right... er... Do you think how females are represented in Swtor is importnant? What do you think about the current level and type of representation with female characterization? How would you like to see it developed in a way which you think would attract more female gamers? It's important, but I don't have any opinions about this yet. Back to Index